


When Sandor Met Sansa

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, When Harry Met Sally (1989)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Sansa and Sandor kind of annoy each other, at this point they are with other people, sandor/myranda - Freeform, sansa/aegon - Freeform, this is inspired by beginning of when harry met sally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: Basically every chapter is inspired by some part of When Harry Met Sally but for SanSan. So, like that film these two will be in other relationships for a time but slowly gravitate toward each other. So, each chapter is like a one shot of different periods of their growing friendship kind of like the film.





	

Sansa didn’t know why she agreed to drive from the Vale to Riverrun with her college roommate’s boyfriend, Sandor Clegane. Myranda said it was the best option. She explained to Sansa quite logically that Myranda wouldn’t get to Riverrun for another three days because of her exams anyway. So, since Sansa’s car finally gave up the ghost and Sandy (Myranda lovingly called him) was heading that way, Sansa would be a lot safer going with him. Myranda promised that her gentle giant would be on his best behavior and not start yet another argument on the idiocy of being an art history/Braavosi 15th century literature double major. Sansa didn’t believe a word her friend said about him behaving, but knew she had no other options.

 

It wasn’t too bad at first. He wasn’t much of a talker anyway. But Sansa needed to have some conversation, or this would be an extremely boring few days together. So, naturally Sansa brought up her excitement to see her boyfriend, Aegon during Sevenmas.

“Aegon Targaryen?” He asked with a certain disdain.  
“Yes? You know him?”  
“Yeah, I spent a semester at sea with the prick.”  
“He is not a prick! That’s my long time boyfriend you’re insulting.”  
“Well, he seemed very full of himself and didn’t think twice about skipping out on his girlfriend, Arianne, any chance he got.”  
Sansa was fuming and knew how to needle Sandor in return.  
“Well, Myranda isn’t exactly the Maiden made flesh.”  
Sandor turned his face from the road and sneered.  
“Randy Randa. Aye, I know the nickname. But she’s been faithful to me since we shacked up.”  
Sansa couldn’t help but scoff.  
“Randa is a dear friend but the girl has never been faithful to a guy in her life. In fact, I bet the real reason she couldn’t drive back with us is because she’s hooking up with Harry. She was flirting with him like crazy at the bar the other night.”

Sandor frowned but kept his eyes on the road.  
“You know, little bird, you put up a good front of being a nice girl but you’ve got claws when necessary.”  
Sansa felt a little bad for outing Myranda and causing Sandor to worry.  
“Look, I’m probably wrong. She likes to flirt. It doesn’t mean she’s two-timing you. She calls you her ‘gentle giant.’ “  
Sandor’s laugh sounded more like a roar in that moment and Sansa couldn’t help but to giggle.  
“Yeah, you think she calls me that because of my stature but the minx is really talking about my—“  
“Hey, I don’t need to hear about that. TMI.”  
“Well, at least we keep it lively. To hear it from Myranda, you haven’t had much action in the last few months.”  
Sansa’s smile died on her face. He just had to go there.  
“Aegon has visited. We make it work. And Myranda doesn’t know everything.”  
“Yeah, well, you always seem so tightly wound. Maybe he’s not doing enough where it counts.”  
Sansa wanted to slap him but thought better of it. He was driving after all.  
“I could be really mean to you right now and reveal something you’d rather not want to know. But I’m a lady and will refrain.” She said as she turned to stare out the window.  
Sansa could feel his eyes on her. She knew it was killing him. He would ask her in one, two,  
“What is it? What has she told you?”  
Sansa smiled in triumph.  
“Hmm, well Randa said she kind of has to put on a good show for you, when you two are intimate…because otherwise you’d never get the hint.”  
Sandor’s mouth dropped in shock.  
“She’s faking it?”  
“Just sometimes”  
“She’s faking it? With me?”  
Sansa suddenly felt really bad for him. Guys genuinely had no clue from a real orgasm and a fake one. He probably thought he was a sex god.  
“Look, she does like it with you, but you don’t always push the right buttons. No big deal. A lot of guys have no idea what’s going on down there.”  
“I know what’s going on, damn it. Randa should have just talked with me. She’s so bloody outspoken but she can’t tell me about this?  
“I shouldn’t have said anything. Myranda will murder me for saying it. I was being petty.”  
Sandor rubbed a hand over his face.  
“Well, I wasn’t exactly a fucking gentleman. Let’s call a truce.”  
Sansa smiled and held out her hand. Sandor rolled his eyes but shook her hand anyway.  
The car was silent for a few minutes until Sansa once again felt eyes on her.  
“What?” She asked.  
“So, what works for you?”  
“Do you mean…Oh my God. Sandor you cannot ask me that. It’s so inappropriate.”  
“I just want some pointers on what to do with her. Maybe you like the same stuff.”  
“I doubt that…Just be attentive. Take time kissing her and touching her before getting your needs met. Be generous.”  
“So, spend more time down south before going to the main event.” He said with a grin.  
Sansa’s face was blood red at this point.  
“I will never forgive Myranda for abandoning me on this road trip. “

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa and Myranda have a frenemy relationship so that's kind of why she spills more of her secrets here. If this was someone like Jeyne Poole, who is just a true friend, Sansa would keep all these secrets in the vault. Mostly wanted to show the love/hate vibe between Sandor and Sansa at this stage. Sansa's 20 and Sandor's 25.


End file.
